poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini, Billy, and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure
Tino Tonitini, Billy, and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure is another Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV as a double with Tino Tonitini, Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen in the near future. Plot Endsville, two weeks in the future. The shadowy all powerful "Lord of Horror", possessor of Horror's Hand, sends robot replicas of Billy and Mandy (called Billybot and Mandroid) to the present. They are to stop the two from obtaining the Hand. Future Irwin and Billy watch. Billy was going to go to the present himself but had been too distracted by the opening credits. His back up plan, another time machine, is in reality, a drawing of policemen fighting a dinosaur (likely a Spinosaurus). In the present, the Grim Reaper travels next door to take the soul of General Skarr, who now has a huge gaping hole in his stomach. Skarr doesn't wish to go and he manages to escape in his vehicle, which has many weapons (this may be a parody of Spyhunter). These weapons delay a pursuing Grim (and present-day Billy and Mandy, who had decided to ride along). Skarr finally escapes by transforming his vehicle into sub form. He sees another button and presses it, curious. A laser blasts out, straight through the hole in his stomach. Skarr realizes what had happened. Back at Billy's house, the Underworld Police take Grim away for the crime of abusing his powers. The courtroom is in a more hellish-locale. The jury is split up in pairs and each pair sits atop a giant pillar. The jury includes Dracula, Frankenstein’s Bride, Wolf man, Fred Fredburger, a Pale Ghoulish Juror, a mud ghoul, Darth Vader, The Invisible Man, and two unknown citizens. To everybody’s surprise, Boogeyman is the prosecutor and is suing Grim for abusing his powers. Boogey mentions the following people stole Grim's scythe: # Jack O' Lantern # Billy # Mandy # Irwin # Billy's Father # Billy's Mother # Billy's cousin (Not Junior) # Milkshakes (Boogeyman said Billy's Cat) # Principal Goodvibes # The Secret Snake Club # Dracula # General Skarr # Mrs. Claus # The Army # Scout Troup 7-0-1 # The Sleestax # The President # The Mailman # The Dingle Schmidt Sisters # The Boogey Man (himself) # A llama # And a turkey salad sandwich! In the end, Grim is found guilty and the Boogeyman agrees to take him and the kids to exile while Numbuh Three from the Kids Next Door temporarily becomes the new Reaper, on a six week trial. Numbuh Three claims that she is using the Rainbow Monkeys' Association Power to take over the world with a cold, iron blade and seems to enjoy her job (in reference, Grim said "Who's going to replace me, huh? The Kids Next Door? Hey come on, I know my rights!") Boogey’s ship makes it way to the Lava Sea where Boogey plans to feed the children to Lava Sharks. Boogey reveals his plot to steal Horror’s Hand the most powerful object in existence which makes Grim's scythe look like a worthless stick and if you go too near it you will be confronted by your worst fears but if you conquer your fear you can get it. The hand is capable of transforming its holder into the scariest and most powerful being in existence. Boogeyman sends Billy first to walk the plank. Billy reveals that he’s not scared as long as the sharks don’t eat them and starts a song called 'Scary-O.' Along with the song, Mandy and the rest of the captives make a run for it. Billy sings the song about how he’s not scared of earthquakes if the earth doesn’t shake and at the end of the song, he briefly sings about how he’s hungry. Irwin, Mandy, and Grim make a run on the getaway boat, the "deathboat" (obvious reference to a lifeboat). Billy comes along and Mandy asks what he was doing, Billy responds saying that every animated movie needs a song. Mandy sees Boogey dancing and says, "Now that’s scary." Boogeyman is first to go through the gate to Horror’s Hand and claims that Billy and Mandy must go through the Cyclops to go through the gate. The group decides to stop Boogey and claim Horror’s Hand. Mandy wants to rule the world with the hand, Billy wants to buy food, Irwin wants to marry Mandy with the hand, and Grim could reclaim his role as Grim Reaper and get his scythe back. Grim then plans to use is powers to transform the boat, only to remember he lost it. The group meets a little Cyclops with no eye who calls his friend, a giant orange Cyclops to "test" the children. This test is however revealed to be tasting the children by the Cyclops which they "pass", ending up cooking in a giant soup. Mandy, in an attempt to escape, claims that Billy urinated in the soup (which he in fact did) so the Cyclops takes them out to check. Mandy uses the opportunity, jumps out and steals the bigger Cyclops’ eye. There is a fight and the eye ends up in Billy’s stomach. It turns out that the eye is used also for Boogeyman to see the group. Boogeyman turns his head into disgust as he looks where the eye goes. Creeper offers to build robot replicas of the children and shows Boogeyman the blueprints. Suddenly, Mandroid and Billybot from the future appear and offer to help Boogeyman destroy Mandy and Billy. The group run away from the Cyclops Cove and discover a giant cake as they run near the getaway ship. Mandy is suspicious but a crazy Irwin and Billy stuff the cake into Mandy and Grim’s mouths. Suddenly, the rest of the group fall into a sleep and Mandy soon follows into the trance. Inside the cake, Mandroid comes out of the cake’s hatch and reveals that she plans on taking the brains of the group. The group is having a hive mind dream (Numbuh Three shows up again and disguised herself as a horse Billy is riding) when Boogeyman comes in and kidnaps Mandy. Meanwhile, Mandy was on the ship's pole tied up being the Boogeyman's prisoner while put under his spell making her sleep until her spirit is broken. The Boogeyman laughs as a mad Irwin storms in and beats up all the pirates. Grim tells Billy that love makes people do stupid things. Billy reveals that he loves everything and Grim says that, that explains a whole lot. Irwin kisses Mandy awake to Grim’s and Billy’s utter disgust. Mandy is grossed out and vomits twice. Mandroid comes in and threatens with a laser gun. Mandy is disgusted by how unrealistic Mandroid is and causes Mandroid to malfunction. Mandy takes the laser gun and shoots a stalactite down stopping the pirates from attacking and the group makes a run for it on the deathboat and goes in the lead to Horror’s Hand’s Temple. Boogeyman sends the Kracken to go after the four. The group climbs up the long stairs of the temple. About halfway up, Billy claims he can see his Grandmother's house from this vantage point. The others do not believe him and move on. Billy waves to his grandmother down below and follows, but he can't understand why she moved there. Horror is a living ancient God who resembles Mercury. He had explained to Team Grim that long ago, he cutted off his left arm so he would be bold and brave forever. Billy asks if cutting off his left arm was really what made him brave. Horror responds with a very negative phrase Oh, thank goodness, no, I mean, what was I thinking? First of all, I was a lefty, so once I cut it off, I couldn't sign my name! Then I just got bored and now I do a lot of online gaming and learned to play the guitar with my teeth. Boogeyman's forces appear and Billy is soon eaten by the Kracken. Boogey decides to hold a river race called the Cannibal Run. The winner will have to fight Horror for the right to the hand. Grim's very small boat seems unwindable next to Boogey's legged ship. The two sides prepare. Billy hasn't resurfaced yet and Mandy thinks he might actually be dead this time. Billy appears, having made friends with the Kracken. The race starts. Throughout it, the team become puppets, destroys a sea witch with laser guns, glue their boat back together with snot after its cut to pieces, and even get attacked by Japanese movie kaiju (Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Anguirus, Rodan, Gigan and Gamera). After all that, Team Grim wins and easily defeats Horror with Mandy tearing off Billy's nose and throwing it at his head. The group tries to face their worst fears, as Billy faces a clown spider mailman (or is it a clown mail spider), Irwin faces stand up comedy jokes to bears, and Mandy faces an older version of herself who has lost her toughness , overweight, and married to Irwin. But Grim is the only one who conquers them as he lives his nightmare every day: living with Billy and Mandy. After Grim picks up the hand, Boogeyman steals the hand - but is defeated by his worst fear: discovering that he’s not scary and getting laughed by everybody. Grim later reveals that he turned the Hand off and Boogeyman now is living his life in his fears. The police come in and Judge Roy Spleen tries to banish Grim, but Mandy threatens the Judge so he decides to give Grim his job back and fire Numbuh 3 (although he remarks that Numbuh 3 was a great reaper in her own way). Numbuh 3 vows to get revenge on Grim if it’s the last thing she does, but later forgets and laughs a innocent laugh away. When Fred Fredburger says that "If I hadn't tried to eat all of the nachos, I never would have known I could", the team learns a valuable lesson: that they got what they wanted without having the Hand. Grim saved the world even without the scythe, Mandy got her own way once again, Irwin finally got to kiss his true love, and Billy is getting a new bike for Christmas. To everybody’s surprise, future Billy teleports into the temple and reveals that in the future Mandy stole the hand and become Lord Horror the supreme master of existence, just as Mandy gets hypnotized by it and seeing future Billy, nude, makes her trance go away. Mandy merely shrugs and hands the hand back to Grim. Grim is forced to put the Hand somewhere. Grim decides to put the Hand in his trunk. The group returns home with future-Billy saying his farewells. Billy asks what he’s going to have for lunch next Tuesday and future Billy says, “I could tell you but then I would have to kill you." Mandy orders Grim to make dinner. Meanwhile, Billybot and now more realistic Mandroid order their own servant, Creeper to serve root bear. Trivia * Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Bibi Blocksberg, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Pijard, Gekidrago, Poisony, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Grizzle, and Badalf the Wicked Wizard guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films